


The Spare Room

by obsessivechild



Series: The Spare Room [1]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babies, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5690344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivechild/pseuds/obsessivechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's an unspoken topic hovering around the spare room and neither of them can actually talk about it properly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spare Room

The house was a standard, bigger than necessary, American house. It had two storeys, two bathrooms and a massive kitchen. Okay, the kitchen wasn't _that_ big but it was if you weren't really into cooking.

There were three bedrooms. Well, technically two. Their bedroom, a guest room and a box room that could probably be used as an office or something but all it had in it was an empty wardrobe. The only reason they hadn't decided to do anything with it yet was because there was an unspoken topic hovering around it.

The room was a good size for maybe an extra small addition to the family and they both knew it. Neither had approached the topic yet though, at least not directly. So until one of them did, the room would stay silent with that empty wardrobe for company.

They had a dining room but they never used it. They had used it maybe once since they had moved in almost two years ago. And that had only been during a visit from both of their moms last year sometime. They usually ate out or in the living room.

Frank was happy with the house. He still believed they had made a good investment and usually Gerard agreed with that. He sometimes moaned about wanting to get a place with an extra room though to work on his art. Whenever that came up, Frank would tell him to get his head out of his ass and enjoy where they were at the moment.

Gerard knew he was right so usually just shut up after that.

Although, he had been thinking about working at home lately. It definitely was a possibility. His current comic book, Umbrella Academy, had recently published its first issue and it seemed to be doing well. The day it had sold one hundred copies, Frank had congratulated him with an actual _meat_ burger and a pretty nice night in the bedroom. And hey, who was Gerard to say no to that?

Lately though, he had been thinking about finishing the next issue at home. He was finding the office more of a distraction than a workspace. Especially when it seemed to be someone's birthday every freaking day. That meant a lot of cake and Gerard already thought he had put on enough weight since the wedding. Cake was the last thing he needed.

Frank didn't help matters by saying he liked Gerard's _"cute, little belly"_. But it wasn't like he had anything to worry about. Frank _never_ seemed to put on any weight which was totally unfair in Gerard's opinion. Okay, sure, Gerard knew that the reason he had gained was because he was happy. And that was true. He was really happy at the moment. He had a great job and house and not to mention an amazing and hot as fuck husband.

The weight gain, though not that obvious, was just a small inconvenience and Gerard could have done without it to be perfectly honest. Even though he was happy, he had been worrying lately which was one of his fatal flaws. He was somewhat glad Frank understood because he often went through the same thing. They were sometimes as bad as each other unfortunately. Frank was good at keeping a level head though and that helped Gerard in the long run. So in some ways, they were good for each other.

Going back to the working at home plan, Gerard honestly didn't see anything wrong with it. Frank had other ideas though. His new band was just starting up. He was still writing lyrics and guitar parts and he mainly did that at home. So that meant if Gerard worked at home, Frank was there too and come on, Frank could be a huge distraction when he wanted to be.

Gerard had mixed feelings about Frank's new band. He loved the music Frank made and enjoyed seeing how happy it made him. What Gerard didn't like though, was the eventual touring Frank would be doing. Like, how was he supposed to survive months at a time without him?

Sure, he'd voiced his worry to Frank but Frank had just told him that it would be fine and that hadn't really helped matters. Still, Gerard would just have to suck it up and not act like a clingy husband.

That didn't stop him from wanting to work at home though and he finally decided to voice his opinion to Frank.

"Frankie?"

Gerard was sitting up in bed, pillows propped up behind him and a book in his hands. He had been talking himself into bringing up the subject all day and had finally reached a _"fuck it"_ moment.

"Yeah?" Frank hadn't gotten into bed yet. He was in the bathroom, about to brush his teeth. The upstairs bathroom was an ensuite to their bedroom so from his spot on the bed, Gerard could partly see Frank leaning over the sink.

"I know we've talked about this before but I want to have a proper discussion about it." Gerard folded down the corner of the page he was currently on and placed the book on his nightstand.

"Hang on," Frank gurgled in response.

Gerard waited silently, already thinking this was a bad idea. The last thing he wanted was to cause a fight or something.

"Alright, what's up?" Frank was leaning against the doorframe, rubbing his eye with the heel of his hand. His hair was still messy from when he had been writing lyrics earlier. He often ran his hands through his hair when he had writer's block. He was also just wearing boxers which was usually his sleep attire.

Gerard bit his lip, resisting the urge to change his objective to something more physical.

"The spare room," Gerard began, wary of Frank's reaction. "I was wondering if we could finally talk about what to do with it?"

"Finally?" Frank smirked, stretching his arms above his head and moaning slightly and honestly, that was a little distracting.

"Uh yeah." Gerard cleared his throat. "I thought maybe we could uh... Do something with it?"

Frank was raising an eyebrow at him, interested in what he was suggesting. "Do what with it exactly?"

This was the part Gerard was uneasy about sharing. Still, he had already breached the subject. He had may as well continue.

"I was thinking about finishing the next issue of Umbrella Academy here maybe..." He watched Frank cautiously.

Frank had a thoughtful expression on his face. He moved into the room properly and climbed onto the end of the bed, crossing his legs. Sitting like that just reminded Gerard how cute Frank could be and how lucky he was but he pushed that thought away for now.

"So this is going back to the whole working at home thing again?" Frank asked, frowning slightly.

Gerard nodded, hoping this was going in a good direction.

"You want to convert the spare room into a uh.. art studio or something?"

"Well not that far," Gerard sat up a little more, "The room isn't big enough for that. I was just thinking a desk or something. Nothing that big."

Frank nodded slightly, chewing his lip in thought.

"So what do you think?" Gerard asked when Frank still hadn't said anything.

Sighing, Frank adjusted himself so he was sat on his ankles. "I guess we could maybe figure out something." He started fiddling with a loose thread on the end of his boxers. "But I've been thinking as well."

Gerard frowned and sat closer to him, intrigued. "About what?"

"Well what if we... What if we decide to get uh..." He stopped talking, thinking up a different way to word it. "What if we decide to use the room for something else?" He eventually asked.

Gerard had a slight understanding of what he was suggesting and he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He wasn't sure if he was ready for this discussion yet.

"We still have the guest room," He murmured.

Frank made a face. "Yeah but that comes in handy when either of our moms visit or Mikey and Kristin come over, ya know?"

"Yeah, sure," Gerard agreed because yeah, it did come in handy.

Neither of them said anything else. Frank was still fiddling with the loose thread and Gerard started wringing his hands together nervously.

"So I don't know, Gerard," Frank finally huffed, looking up again.

They seemed to have reached a bypass. Which was always as far as they ever got.

"Maybe we should leave it for another time then," Gerard mumbled, already moving back to the pillows and putting them on the bed properly.

Frank sighed in response and climbed under the covers next to him.

Gerard could tell he didn't want to drop the subject now they had brought it up but he didn't say anything.

"You can turn off the light," Frank mumbled against his pillow, pulling the covers around himself more.

Gerard almost groaned. This was what he had been hoping to avoid in the first place. Why couldn't they just talk about this and come to a decision?

He got up and turned off the big light, pausing and looking back over to the bed.

Frank was lying with his back to him, facing the wall.

Gerard decided he wasn't tired anymore and left the room, going down into the living room and collapsing onto one of the sofas.

He rubbed his eyes and settled on calling Mikey for some support. Mikey was good at listening when Gerard needed to let out some steam.

He grabbed the home phone and a moment later, was waiting for his little brother to answer.

Kristin was the one to pick up the phone and after the customary greetings, she gave Mikey the phone.

"What's up, Gee?"

Gerard sighed. "We kinda had an argument but kinda didn't at the same time."

"What about?" Mikey asked.

"I'm not even sure," Gerard ran a hand through his blonde hair, "I asked if I could use the spare room as a drawing space but he wants to um... He thinks we should wait in case we want to use it for something else."

"Like what?"

"That's the part he's not telling me." Gerard sat back against the sofa.

He heard Mikey sigh on the other line before saying, "Sounds like he's hinting at something, Gee."

"I know but... I don't think I'm ready to talk about that yet." Gerard messed with his hair a bit more, suddenly not liking the color as much. He made a mental note to look up different colors in the morning.

"Gerard?"

Gerard turned his head to see Frank standing in the living room doorway, his hair sticking up even more than before.

"I've gotta go, Mikes," Gerard told his brother, "It'll all be fine. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Well, alright." Mikey sounded unconvinced. "See you."

"Bye."

Gerard hung up and placed the phone on the coffee table before looking back over at Frank.

Frank was crossing his arms and waiting expectantly. "Are you gonna come to bed?" He asked.

Gerard scratched the back of his neck and replied, "Uh yeah, sure."

Frank held his arms out and made grabby hands. "I want cuddles."

Gerard couldn't help but smile at the younger man and got up, wrapping his arms around him. "Come on, it's getting late."

 

~

 

There was cake at work. God must have been listening into Gerard's moaning because on Monday, it was someone's birthday and that meant more fucking cake. Why did the world hate him?

Okay, sure, he still ate the cake but that was only because he was too polite to say no. And maybe also because it was a chocolate cake and he had skipped breakfast that morning. Not exactly a healthy diet.

He made a mental note to look up sugar-free diets later.

It had been a few days since his discussion, which had been a pretty lousy discussion, with Frank about the spare room.

Gerard was too scared to bring it up again. Well, not _scared_ exactly. Like, he wasn't scared of his husband. Not that much anyway. He was just too nervous in case they started having a proper argument about it.

Frank was actually the one to bring it up again later that night.

Gerard had been home for a few hours and they had just finished dinner. Frank was mindlessly flicking through the different channels on the TV, obviously not paying attention to what was on the screen.

"Fuck it." Frank suddenly turned the TV off and dropped the remote onto the coffee table with a clatter.

The unexpected noise made Gerard jump slightly and he looked up from his phone where he had been looking up different shades of red hair dye.

"You okay?" He asked, already growing cautious. He quickly thought back to anything he might have done to anger Frank because come on, Gerard was usually the source.

Frank stood up and left the room, seemingly ignoring Gerard.

Gerard took in the signs and quickly made the decision whether or not to follow him. Did Frank _want_ him to follow him? Were they supposed to talk about something? What the fuck was going on?

Gerard sighed and followed him into the kitchen. Gerard was a lot of things but a crappy husband wasn't one of them. At least, he hoped it wasn't.

"What's up?" He stopped in the doorway.

Frank was leaning against the breakfast bar, a beer in his hand and a scowl on his face.

Okay, something was definitely wrong.

"It's nothing." Frank never gave in straight away. He took another swig of his beer before standing up properly again.

Gerard knew he was going to try and go upstairs or something so he made sure he was blocking the doorway.

"Tell me, Frank. I know something's up."

Frank's response was to swear under his breath before drinking more of his beer and looking straight at his husband.

"You know what?" He downed the last of the alcohol. "I want... I want to keep the spare room a spare room until... Until we like, decide to get a uh a plant or something."

Gerard frowned heavily. "What? A plant?"

He thought he was on the same page but... Apparently not.

Frank seemed angry at his choice of words but carried on anyway. "Yeah, a plant. What if I want to get a big house plant like... Like a cactus or something and-"

"A cactus isn't a house plant, Frank," Gerard cut in.

Frank glared at him. "Fine. A bigass sunflower or something. What if I want to get a big plant and put it in the spare room? You know... Have some life in there. What then?"

Gerard wasn't sure how to reply to that. Since when did Frank want to get a _plant_? This was making no sense.

"A plant wouldn't stop me from working, would it?" Gerard rubbed the back of his neck. "And it could go in any room, right? Not just in the spare room."

That apparently wasn't the response Frank had been hoping for. He groaned in the back of his throat and rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Not if the plant is fucking massive. Maybe I want to fill the whole room with sunflowers. There's plenty of light in there and shit like that." He glared at Gerard before attempting to leave the room.

Gerard wouldn't have that though. He made sure he was stood in the way and for once, he was glad he was bigger than Frank.

"Move." Frank set his jaw.

Gerard shook his head and held his arms out to block the door even more. "No. Talk to me, please."

Frank crossed his arms tightly and continued with his glare. Gerard had decided long ago that he hated that expression on him.

"So, you want to get a big plant? Or um... A lot of plants?" Gerard chose his words carefully, not wanting to anger Frank further. "And put them in the spare room...?"

Frank's reaction surprised him. He smirked and ran a hand through his hair, looking down at the ground. "Sure."

"You could always plant some in the garden..." Gerard frowned in thought.

Frank groaned a little. "I hate gardening."

Okay, now this was making even _less_ sense.

"Then why do you want to get a sunflower?"

"To fill the room with something," Frank said it like it was obvious. He was practically bouncing in annoyance.

"Well, that's why I thought I could work in there..." Gerard trailed off, knowing full well that Frank wouldn't like that.

He was right of course.

"But I want actual life in there, Gerard!" 

Gerard could argue that _he_ was technically life but he knew that if he said that, Frank would make sure that he _wasn't_ anymore.

He decided to give in to his husband's requests, no matter how confusing and weird they sounded.

"Um..." Gerard still had no clue on how to continue this. "If you want a plant, then okay. We can look at some this weekend if you want?"

Frank looked up again, now interested in what Gerard was saying. "Seriously?" He asked, his voice a lot quieter than it had been previously.

"Yeah." Gerard dropped his arms to his sides again. "I want you to be happy and if a bigass plant will make you happy, then we'll get one."

Frank stared at him for a moment before smiling and moving closer to him. "But don't you think it's totally unfair?"

Gerard shrugged. "You're my husband. It's my job to make you happy. I can just work at the office."

Frank's smile grew wider and he wrapped his arms around Gerard's waist. "I don't want a plant," He whispered.

Gerard frowned down at him and hugged him back. "What? You don't?"

Frank shook his head against Gerard's chest and laughed lightly. "Nah. Not worth the hassle."

If Gerard had been confused before, he was definitely bewildered now. "Then what was that all about?"

Pulling away again, Frank looked up at him and smirked. "You'll figure it out," He winked before moving past him into the living room.

Gerard just stared after him. What the fuck was going on?

 

~

 

Mikey called a couple of days later, asking if he and Kristin could stay for a day or two. Gerard agreed at once, knowing Frank would be all for it as well. It had been too long since they had seen Gerard's brother and his fiancé.

Gerard was still pretty cautious about what subjects he brought up around Frank. Mainly due to their last conversation about the spare room. Namely because well, what the _fuck_?

What had Frank been talking about? A _plant_? What the actual...

To say that had confused Gerard was an understatement.

And what had Frank meant when he had said, _"you'll figure it out"_. Seriously, what was happening?

Also, Frank hadn't mentioned any of it for nearly two weeks now. That was really unlike him. Frank was the sort of person to sort shit out; he didn't like to leave things unfinished.

So it was unlike him to leave this for so long. Gerard had thought his rant in the kitchen would lead to him finally sorting this whole thing out but to his surprise, it hadn't.

Why wasn't he bringing it up?

Gerard didn't have the balls to bring it up himself for the time being. So for now, the subject was left untouched.

Gerard pushed all of that into the back of his mind when he brought up Mikey's request.

"Hey, Frank?"

It was the same setup as last time: Gerard in bed and Frank brushing his teeth. They seemed to do most of their talking in bed. Probably because it was where they felt closest to one another. Or maybe just because Gerard always remembered what he needed to say at that time.

Frank appeared in the doorway, wiping his mouth with a towel, one eyebrow arched in interest.

Gerard took this as an incentive to carry on. "Mikey asked if he and Kristin could stay for a day or two."

Frank lowered the towel and frowned in consideration. "When exactly?" He asked after a moment of silence.

"On Friday." Gerard knew it had been a bad idea that he hadn't told Frank until now. Still, it was his own fault.

Luckily, Frank was usually quite laid-back about these sorts of things. He shrugged. "Sure. I don't see why not." Before returning to the bathroom to dump the towel and turn off the light.

Gerard smiled in response before turning back to his book. It was taking longer than he had originally thought to read it but he didn't mind.

 

~

 

Mikey and Kristin turned up that Friday and after the general hugs, _"how are you"s_ and _"woah, nice hair color, Gee"_ , Mikey and Kristin took their stuff up to the guest room.

Frank and Gerard usually stayed downstairs to give them a bit of space for awhile. Which was just fine on Gerard's part. He had only really just gotten in from work and was tired from the busy week. He was pretty close to finishing the next issue of Umbrella Academy. 

Plus, he was in a bit of a sour mood. He had been on a sugar-free diet for the past three days and he was already missing chocolate and cookies. He had new found respect for Frank not being able to eat that sort of stuff in general.

Frank seemed tired as well. He was sat on the sofa by the window, his head back and his eyes closed.

After looking at him for a little while, Gerard suddenly felt the itch to draw. He silently got up and grabbed one of his sketchpads and a pencil from the kitchen.

Frank hadn't moved or even acknowledged that Gerard had when he came back.

Gerard sat back down and started. He had many sleeping Frank drawings, sure, but he couldn't help it. Especially when Frank was smiling in his sleep.

The room stayed silent for at least ten minutes while Gerard worked and Frank napped. That was until Mikey appeared in the doorway.

"Okay," His voice was on the way to laughter, "That's not creepy at all."

Gerard looked over to him and smiled sheepishly. "What?"

"Does Frank know you draw him when he's asleep?" Mikey came into the room properly and sat down next to his brother.

Before Gerard could reply, Frank was speaking.

"I'm not actually asleep and yeah, I do know."

He opened his eyes and smirked at them both. "It's a good thing I'm used to his creepy shit by now."

Gerard felt a blush creeping up to match his hair color so he placed his sketchpad and pencil on the coffee table. "Sorry."

Frank stretched, his t-shirt riding up slightly and grinned lazily at his husband. "I'll always encourage your unhealthy obsession with me, Baby," He winked.

Before Mikey could make a noise in protest, Kirstin was in the doorway. "Dinner then, Guys?"

"Yeah, sure," Gerard got up quickly, embarrassment still on his face. "Where do you guys wanna eat?"

 

~

 

It was almost midnight when they all arrived back at Gerard and Frank's house. It had been a good night out to say the least. Food and alcohol played a big part.

By the time both couples made it upstairs, Frank was ranting about something funny and Kristin was practically pissing herself.

Gerard had noticed Mikey stare in the direction of the spare room before looking and Gerard and grinning.

Perhaps he thought he was helping. Perhaps he thought that saying what he said next would help his brother. 

He was completely wrong.

"Hey, Frank?"

Frank finished his laugh and looked at his brother-in-law. "Yeah?"

Mikey flashed another smile at Gerard before turning back to Frank. "Have you decided what you're doing with the spare room yet?"

Frank was quiet and Gerard was scared to look at him. He could literally feel the shift in atmosphere as soon as Mikey had said that.

Mikey continued anyway, "You could maybe put your guitars in there or um... Hm... This is just me thinking out loud here but maybe Gerard could draw in there. You know, work on his comic."

Well.

So much for asking Mikey not to get involved after Gerard had moaned about it to him the other day.

Gerard sheepishly looked at Frank to sum up his reaction.

Frank was already looking at him. In fact, he wasn't looking, he was _glaring_. Gerard knew he was fucked the minute he saw his expression.

Thanks a fucking lot, Mikey.

Fuck his life. Gerard could practically _hear_ Frank's plans to murder him later.

Gerard glared in return at Mikey, supposedly thanking him for fucking up his marriage.

Mikey caught on quickly and placed an arm around Kristin. "We should probably get to sleep then..." He was already ushering her into the guest room.

Kristin disappeared into the room with a confused look on her face and Mikey shut the door behind them.

It was just Frank and Gerard left in the hallway now and Frank was _not_ letting up on his glare.

"Frank..." Gerard had no idea how to salvage this.

In response, Frank turned and went into their bedroom, slamming the door loudly behind him.

Well this was just fucking fantastic.

Gerard followed him straight away, shutting the door again behind himself but in a gentler way.

" _Well_ then!" Frank was already saying.

Gerard cringed at the tone in his voice.

Frank was standing in the middle of the room, his arms crossed tightly across his chest. "Why the fuck have you been talking to Mikey about this?!" His voice rose with every word. He didn't care that they had guests anymore.

"Because he's my brother!" Gerard's voice grew louder as well to match Frank's.

"And I'm your husband," Frank scowled at him. "This is _our_ fucking business! No one else's!"

Gerard was already giving in, hating any form of controversy. "I'm sorry, okay? I shouldn't have said anything."

Frank made a noise that sounded somewhat like a growl in response and messed his hair up with his hands.

"Fine!" He suddenly yelled. "You can have the motherfucking room!"

Gerard swallowed slowly, not sure if he was supposed to feel triumphant or not.

He didn't.

He just felt really bad. He had told Frank he would do anything to make him happy and this was having the opposite effect.

"Maybe I don't want the room anymore..." He mumbled.

Frank dropped his arms again and narrowed his arms at him. "What the _fuck_ , Gerard?! You've been asking for that room for God knows how long and now you don't fucking want it?!"

"Yeah." Gerard found some confidence out of nowhere, seeing where this would lead him. "Maybe I don't. What do you think about that?"

Frank was still glaring at him so it wasn't going well so far. "I think you're an asshole. That's what I think!"

Gerard's confidence dropped. "Okay..." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, what do you want me to say? I'm honestly very confused right now. Just tell me what you want and I'll do it!"

He knew that he sounded pathetic but at this point, he couldn't have given less of a fuck.

Frank groaned loudly, shoving his face into his hands. "That's not the _point_ , Gerard!" He dropped his hands again. "That's not the point of marriage! You should know what I want!"

Gerard literally thought he was having a seizure or something. "But I don't!" He fell back onto the bed. "I have no _idea_!"

Frank was moving then. Gerard heard him open the door to the bathroom.

"Fuck it then!" Frank yelled over to him. "Fuck it _all_! I'm having a shower!"

The door slammed and Gerard was suddenly alone in their joint bedroom.

He stayed where he was, laid back on the bed, contemplating everything.

What the fuck had just happened? Why him? Why? Just... _what_??

What was happening?!

 

~

 

After a ridiculously long shower, Frank came back into the room.

Gerard didn't even look up. He had moved onto his side of the bed, looking up at the ceiling. He hadn't bothered to change out of his clothes yet.

He didn't want to be the one to speak first. He had predicted Frank would either leave the room without saying anything or kick Gerard out and make him sleep on one of the sofas.

What he didn't expect was what Frank said next.

"So uh... I was just thinking..."

Gerard sat up quickly at the sudden mood change.

Frank was standing awkwardly by the bed with a towel around his waist and his arms holding himself uncomfortably.

He looked down and smirked at his feet before looking Gerard straight in the eyes and saying, "I want a dog."

Gerard didn't know how to respond. He opened his mouth, shut it and then opened it again. "Uh... O...kay... We've uh... We've never talked about pets properly before..."

He held back the urge to say something about a cat and kept up his confused composure. This wasn't really the time to talk about animals was it?

"Yeah, I want a dog," Frank nodded in finality.

Gerard couldn't hold it back then. "But..." He fiddled with his sleeve. "When I said I wanted a cat... You wouldn't let me get one... Why do you want a dog? And why would I let you get one when you wouldn't let me get a cat?"

That was the most authoritative Gerard was capable of being.

Frank laughed a little. "You're allergic to cats, Gee. So yeah... Shut the fuck up."

Gerard couldn't help but laugh a bit as well out of nerves.

"Just hear me out." Frank sat on the bed, on his legs. "Think about it. What if we got a dog, right?"

"Okay, I'm listening." Gerard pulled his knees up to his chest and hugged his legs.

"So I was thinking," Frank continued, "The spare room could uh... Be a nice room for the dog to sleep in. Because uh... It's a box room so it's not massive and it would be good size for a ba- a baby dog a... a puppy, right?"

Before Gerard could begin to respond to that, Frank continued.

"And uh when the dog gets bigger, we could move it into the guest room, right? And maybe just have a sofa bed in the box room for guests."

"Okay..." Gerard dropped his legs and crossed them, thinking about this. "I get what you want but... I have one question: why does the dog have to have a whole room to itself? And also, why the fuck does it need a bigger room when it gets older? What kind of dog are you getting?"

"Just listen!" Frank smirked at him, knowing all of this sounded ridiculous. "When it's a puppy, it gets the box room. It can sleep in there and when it wakes up in the middle of the night, it's in close proximity to us... And when the dog is a few years older, it can move into the bigger room."

Gerard turned all of that over in his head and frowned heavily. "Okay so uh... Wait, is that what you've been going on about for ages? You've wanted a fucking dog? You never wanted a plant?"

It was obvious that Frank was trying not to burst out laughing. "Sure..."

"But I'm still so confused," Gerard ran a hand through his hair. "Why does the dog need its own room? We can literally just put a bed for it at the end of our bed." He then added for good measure, "I'm not agreeing though because I don't want a fucking dog."

Frank finally snapped then.

"Oh my God!" He yelled, half in laughter and half in agitation. "Could I be anymore obvious?! I thought we were on the same page when it came to the fucking plant."

"The plant again?" Gerard's head was spinning. "What do you fucking want? Do you want a plant or a dog?!"

Frank groaned before looking at Gerard and saying loudly, "I want a fucking _baby_!"

Oh. _Oh_.

It all made sense now.

Frank stared at him with wide eyes, waiting to see what he would say.

"Oh." Was all Gerard could muster at first. "Why... Why didn't you just say so, you dick?" They could have avoided all these awkward talks and arguments.

Frank sniggered in response.

"I kinda guessed that before," Gerard continued, "But then the dog thing was just so... Ridiculous. I was very confused for a moment."

"Yeah, you get it now." Frank rolled his eyes. "I just... You know what? Fuck it. Let's finally have this conversation at half one in the morning."

He readjusted himself so he was crossing his legs.

"I don't want you to use the box room to draw in because I want it to be on standby ready for when... When we feel like we're ready to have a baby..." He trailed off, looking at Gerard nervously for the first time all night.

"Okay." Gerard said, more to himself than to his husband. "I just want to say... I don't think we'll ever feel ready because, come on, what parent _is_ ready to have a baby?"

Frank smiled in response, looking down at the bed.

Gerard moved closer to him on the bed and placed his hands over Frank's.

He was going to say something but Frank's next move stopped him in his tracks.

Frank looked up, tears in his eyes and said quietly, "It's... It's harder for us because you know... We can't just say, _'yeah, let's have a baby'_ and then just have one. It'll be awhile until we get to that stage. There's a lot of thought to go into this and like, there are a lot of options. We need to figure out which one would work for us. And I... I just want to start a family with you, Gee, because I love you and... You'd be a great dad."

Gerard swallowed and instantly felt bad for some reason unknown to him.

Frank had been thinking and feeling all of this for who knows how long and Gerard had no clue.

"I was just kinda hoping you would bring up the subject first so I knew you wanted a baby as well..." Frank admitted, looking down again.

That hit Gerard in a place he didn't know he had and he suddenly felt like crying.

"Frank, that's... That's really fucking cute. I..." He nudged Frank a little until he was looking at him again.

"My speciality," Frank laughed a little.

Gerard laughed in agreement before it went quiet again.

He chose his words carefully and continued their talk.

"I really want to start a family with you too, Frankie... I just... Honestly, I'm really fucking scared but as long as you're with me, we can do this." Gerard felt more certain about it when he had said it and a smile spread across his lips.

Frank's eyes had widened and a smile hinted on his own lips. "Are you- Do you mean-"

"Let's do it," Gerard shrugged. "I want to have a baby with you. I love you, Frank."

A grin appeared in full force on Frank's face and he practically attacked Gerard in a hug, falling onto him.

"I love you too, Gee." He smiled down at him. "We can do this. I know we can."

He then pressed his lips against Gerard's and wrapped his arms around him.

Gerard cuddled him back and if he wasn't mistaken, he could feel a pure feeling of happiness spread across his chest and he held Frank tighter, not wanting to lose that feeling. Although, if Frank was with him, he knew he wouldn't.


End file.
